


Firefly

by MeowAna



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: 7th chapter is a note, Ao is adorable, Looking for beta reader, OC, Other, Weapons I guess, akatsuki no yona - Freeform, bad, cause why not, cringy, cursing, halp, made when I was 12, oof, posted on wattpad, something to read if you are interested in the book, still wanted to share it, under same username, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowAna/pseuds/MeowAna
Summary: PhoenixYou know, that word causes a ton of trouble in my life. I'm not very sure if I like it. Maybe I am grateful for it though. I did get to meet these amazing people!





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so thanks for reading this! I’m sorry if it sucks ass! I wrote this when the anime first came out and it has not been edited. I decided to post this on here because maybe y’all would like it. Wattpad is just....ya know? I’ve pretty much given up on it, but if you guys want more and ask for it, I may just give you what you want! Constructive criticism would be appreciated of some sorts, idc. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, no matter how bad it is.

Saki POV

I'm running through the forest not wanting to stop. My legs are burning and it feels like they are about ready to fall off. 

I want to stop, but I have to keep going. I hear shouting of the men who are trying to find me in the distance.  

I look back for a second but I think that was a bad idea. I trip over a large root that was sticking out of the ground, like it was waiting to trip me. With my unfortunate luck, I tumble down the hill that I have been running aside.

Rolling down the hill, my weight along with the force of gravity pulls me into summersaults. I slam into multiple rocks that are edged out of the very steep hill, making some scratches here and there. Reaching out and grabbing onto a root that I happened to come across, I pull myself to a stop- dangling. The hill seemed to form out into a small cliff. Growling to myself, I wonder what the fuck I did to get into this situation.

I can still hear shouting in the distance, smoke wafting its way towards my position. Huffing, I let go of the root and hope that the fall isn't that far. I let out a small grunt when I hit the bottom and tumble. Loosing my breath for a second as my back slams into a tree, I reach out silently hoping for something to come to my aid. 

My hand hits something soft, but wet. Gathering my breath, I lift my head up and rest my chin against the ground, to see what I touched. It seemed to be an animal of some sorts. It's large with mud covered fur with red spots. Realizing that the red spots are most likely blood, judging from the wet stickyness on my hands, I struggle to pull myself up onto my hands and knees to get a better look. 

I am in awe by what I see, but a wave of sympathy hits me as I take in the situation. The animal, which I presume is a wolf, is breathing shallowly with arrows stuck in the hind legs and abdomen. Skin around the arrow quickly turning a greenish color. With the discoloration, the arrows are probably poisoned. With further judging, I conclude the wolf to be a female. And most definitely a mother. Huddled close to her chest is a small cub, almost identical to the mother.

Now on my feet, I cautiously take a step forward, only to take one back once when I notice that the mother had stiffened.    Momma wolf seems to be protective even in her state. Shaking and struggling to stand, the mother nudges the cub behind her and gets into a protective stance in front of it.

Realizing the situation could turn horribly wrong, I stick my arms up in the air into a surrendering position.

"N-Nice wolfy. I mean noooo harm.." trying to talk to the overprotective mother wolf probably isn't the most smart idea, but whatever....

Nervously, I get back onto my hands and knees and I shakily kneeled to touch my forehead to the ground. I don't know what came over me to do such a stupid thing, but like....YOLO....

I hear shuffling and little thumps against the ground before something is pushed into my face. Shooting up and giving a rather dignified yelp, I look at the object shoved into my face. It's the cub. Glancing up, the mother is right in front of my face giving me a desperate glare. I tense as the musty smell of smoke once again wafts in my area. Distance shout are heard and I glance back over my shoulder. 

Hearing a growl, I snap my head back to the wolf and she nuzzles me up and nuzzles her cub towards me. Getting onto my feet, I gather the cub into my arms, the head resting onto my chest. I get pushed into the opposite direction of the shouts by the momma. I realize what she is trying to do. Giving the mother of this cub a sorrowful glance, I turn around and I start to once again sprint into the direction she nudged me in- ignoring the cries of the cub who is in my arms.

Getting a good distance away, I allow myself to fall to the ground and rest my aching body. Breathing heavily, I look at the cub who seems to be sleeping soundly in my arms. I cautiously hold up the animal and I start to try to think of a name. Since I am a terrible name giver, I'll just call him off of what he looks like. Shin meaning snow. 

Regaining my breath, I stumble onto my feet, ignoring my body that is screaming at me to stop. Pushing forward, I go over the wreck that I am now experiencing which is my life. Groaning, I push thoughts of my old village out of my mind. Even if I did not like the place and was soon going to leave it anyways, I slightly miss it.

Bandits decided to rampage due to a clan that resided in that village. I happened to be the heir of that goddamn clan. Sure, life could've been all fun and dandy, but it wasn't to be perfectly honest. Due to past mistakes of my ancestor and of the demon that runs in the blood of the clan, we were hated by the citizens of the village. Glared and disrespectful of it all. And I got the brunt of it. Due to being the heir of the clan, I was in the main house. One of the strongest, but I was no means of strong.

I got martial arts training and training on how to sword fight, but that is about it. Well physically anyways. Due to being the main house and the only child, I got 'blessed' with being the reincarnation of the Phoenix, servant of the dragons. Yeah that's right. Servant of the dragons. The Phoenix was never mentioned because it wasn't important enough to be in the great story. Which...kinda sucks. I always wanted to be worth something, but I guess I just wasn't meant to be.

At least I had some ties to the story. Anyways, as I was saying, bandits were trying to wipe out my clan. The villagers seemed happy with that and even joined the bandits (Once when they realized that the bandits were after my clan and were not going to hurt the villagers...Cowards). Everyone is probably dead. Those bandits were pretty strong, and the elders of the clan wanted the clan to die with their secrets. So, the elders proposed that no children shall be born in the branch houses, and only one child in the main house. 

Which was bullshit by the way.

I never got to play with any children my age- forced to hang out with mean old hags my whole childhood. Getting back to the story, since I was the only heir, I had to be dealt with to avoid the clan rebuilding itself. Like I would ever rebuild it in the first place, but still. I fortunately got away (hopefully) and I can live out my life the way I wanted.

Now back to reality...

I have a pup to take care off! Sighing partially because of my situation and the other because my arms were getting tired, I ended up just putting Shin onto my head. Due to me being the servant of the dragons, I got this sorta cool ability. I can talk to animals. It can come in real handy....The downside of this ability is that I can only talk to the animals if they allow me to. Which means that the animals have to know that I can actually talk to them in the first place. I have to make sure to tell Shin that I can talk to....him?....her?..

I lift Shin off of my head and I glance up to its private area...Boy...I let Shin rest, crossing my arms slightly embarrassed with myself, even though no one was here to witness my moment of staring at a wolf's crotchety to decide what gender it was. I mean...it was kinda obvious what gender he was. I'm just oblivious to that soft of thing. 

Slightly limping down the dirt path of the forest due to my still aching body, I wondering where the hell I am going. Sighing, I realize that I do not care where I go. As long as I have access to food. Feeling Shin shift on my head, about to fall off, I steady him and sigh once again. Damn...This is going to be a long journey, ain't it?.....


	2. The meeting

2 years time skip cause why the hell not?

 

Sunlight hitting my face was such a beautiful thing. The rustle of the trees are so soothing that I can help but sigh in contempt. Stretching, I allow myself to be bathed in the sunlight...that is until a little devil decided to pull on my cloak and tug me out of the goddamn tree.

 

Landing on the ground, I lay there for a minute or so before snapping my eyes open and glaring at the culprit of my suffering. In front of my face is the little devil who loves to bring me back down to hell. Shoving his face out of fine, I sit up growling. You remember Shin, right? Well, I guess you could say he is doing fine...before I murder him.

 

Launching myself at the wolf (who is about my size) I attempt to tackle him, screaming a war cry. Unfortunately he evades my attack, leaving me to fall to the ground. He steps his paw on me like he was the victor of the battle. I will get him someday...believe me.

 

"Get off you big lug!" Getting onto my hands and knees, I push Shin off of me and I glare at him. You know that saying 'If glares could kill, he'd be six feet under'? Yeah well, if the could kill, he would be wayyyy more than six feet under by now. Grumbling, I gather my pack and I shrug it over my shoulder before standing to my feet and walking forward.

 

Shin follows me of course. Ugh. 

 

"Your turn to find food, lazy ass" crossing my arms, I give Shin his objective for the afternoon. This is what he gets for pulling me out of my bliss. Shin gives me a deadpan look and barks.

 

'But I found food last time!! Why don't you do it?!' Shin complains running around me in circles, trying to annoy me. It's sorta working. Oh by the way, if you're wondering why I can understand him, I explained that last chapter. Don't be surprised.

 

I snap at him, still a little cranky for being woken up. "Well then you shouldn't have pulled me out of a tree! This is what you get! Stop complaining about getting a little bit more exercise than you normally get! You are a wolf! You are supposed to get your own damn food!"

 

Shin huff, not having a comeback (good), runs off into the woods to catch us some dinner for tonight. Cackling to myself, I do the easy job. While I walk, I gather berries and nuts for us to eat with whatever Shin caught for us. If it is an unlucky day, usually I would be the one to hunt for fish in a nearby river, stream, or lake. Lets just hope it wouldn't turn out that way because I don't want the little shit to have his way anytime soon. 

 

God, I love him so very much, but he gets on my nerves.

 

After about an hour of walking, Shin comes running out of the woods with about two rabbits. Good. One for the both of us! 

 

I grab them from his mouth and I take out one of my knife, hiding inside of my cloak. Sitting down to rest and camp out for the night, I start to skin the rabbits. Making the rabbits edible to eat, I walk back over to Shin- who had laid out sticks to start a fire. Chucking one of the raw rabbits to Shin, I start the fire and I start to roast my rabbit. Shin likes to eat his raw, as you probably assumed. 

 

After eating, I take out my thin blanket and I climb a tree. I love sleeping in trees. The ground it too hard. At least trees have branches that allow you to find whatever is comfortable. Folding the blanket, I use it as a pillow as I lay down onto my back on one of the branches. It's going to be warm out tonight, so might as well use it as a pillow. 

 

I hear shuffling and notice Shin curl up beneath my tree. I hum in delight as I watch the sun go down and the moon start to rise with the stars. Sighing, I start to drift off into dream land.

 

"Shin, wake me up if anyone approaches. Got it?" I mumble tiredly. I hear a grunt, so I assume that is a yes. He always has my back. 

 

~~

 

Snapping my eyes open, I quickly look down to Shin standing guard, growling lowly. Inspecting the spot that Shin is glaring at, I hear leaves ruffle to my right. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I grab my favorite spear and I have it ready by my side.

 

"Come on out. We already know you're here!" Guarded, I jump down from my position in the tree and I stand by Shin, spear pointed out towards the bushes. I hear mumbling that sounds a little like arguing before two people make their way out.

 

A man, definitely taller than me who is dressed in blue robes steps out, guarding a woman. A spear is by his side. I immediately recognize who they are. Being on the streets and traveling is such an easy way of learning news. This must be General Hak. I presume the woman he is guarding is Princess Yona.

 

Spear out and ready, General Hak snarls, looking ready to thrust his spear right into my chest.

 

"Who are you? Put your weapon down now!" Comes out of his mouth, never letting down his guard. I stiffen, but since I know he is, reluctantly put the spear by my side. Resting my hand on Shin's head, I calm him down slightly. 

 

Crossing my arms, I glower at General Hak before turning my attention to Princess Yona. My glare softens and I sigh.

 

"This is Shin, my companion and friend" I introduce Shin before putting my hand on my chest. "And I am Hotaru. Will you kindly introduce yourselves?" I ask kindly, even though I already know who they are.

 

Huffing, General Hak puts his spear down, but he still looks like he is going to pounce. He glances at Princess Yona for assistance and she takes the lead. He really doesn't want to talk to me....what a douche

 

"This is Hak...and my name is Yona." Princess Yona introduces themselves before glancing back at General Hak. Judging from the slight face palm he had accustomed, I want to believe that he wanted Princess Yona to lie about their identities. With a slightly hopeful look, he looks up at me to see if I recognized them.

 

Keeping my face as blank as I can get it, I turn around and I start to pack up our things. Ignoring the two newcomers, I shrug on my pack and I start to walk away. Shin follows me, and I give a backwards wave. 

 

"See ya..."


	3. Banter

Walking away from the two was definitely one of the most hardest things I have done. Well...more towards Princess Yona. Remember when I said that I am the reincarnation of the Phoenix (servant of the dragons?). Yeah, well I can feel a connected pull towards her and the dragons. The closer I am to them, the stronger the pull.

 

Knowing the legend and knowing myself, I pretty much came to the conclusion that Princess Yona is King Hiryuu's reincarnation. I don't know if that is a good thing or not. I don't really feel like becoming anyone's servant anytime soon. It seems like my wishes will not come true though.

 

Walking forward, I try to ignore the pull as I hear footsteps running towards me. Lowering my head slightly, I try to look like I to not want to talk to them. That doesn't work because I am stopped with a spear in my face. I back up slightly, gently pushing the points ass spear away from my face. I laugh nervously, wondering why the hell they are bothering me still.

 

Princess Yona pushes the spear even further away from my face as she walks in front of me, holding her arms out on both sides of her. I tilt my head in confusion.

 

"Please don't go! I'm not going to force you, but please join me and Hak on our journey. I don't know why, but I feel a strong connection! It feels wrong to just let you walk away like that!" Princess Yona begs me to stay and all I can feel is surprise. Why? I glance at General Hak, wondering why in the hell he let her do this.

 

I am getting the feeling that she had convinced him though with those puppy dog eyes that she is currently giving me. Feeling my resolve break, I slouch and sigh heavily. Shin rubs against me and I pat his head before looking at him.

 

"Well Shin, it looks like we are going on a journey...." I rub his head before looking at Princess Yona, who seems to have gotten my message. Her face brightens up into a wide smile and she lets out a giggle. General Hak looks a little surprise at the amount of emotion she is showing. Why? I heard that she is pretty emotional.

 

Sighing, I wave my hand at them. "Well...lead the way. By the way, where are we going Princess Yona?”

 

Both of them seem pretty shocked when I called her that as they both stopped moving. General Hak reacts very quickly to shoving his goddamn spear back into my face. I would do the same, but he could probably beat my ass. I don't really feel like getting beat up right now.

 

Well...I won't fight him physically, but probably mentally. Snorting, I not so gently push the spear back out of my face.

 

"Well General asshole, please get that weapon out of my face! It isn't very comforting as you may think." Growling I cross my arms and give him a raised eyebrow. He growls back. I definitely believe that he doesn't like me.

 

"Hak!" Gently prodding at his sleeve, Princess Yona grabs his attention. Grumbling to himself, General Hak finally puts down the spear and away from my face. Shin relaxes a little bit once when the weapon is down. Princess Yona gives me an apologetic look.

 

"I'm sorry. Hak is just...a little overprotective.." Princess Yona apologizes for General Hak. General Hak crosses his arms and looks off to the side. Princess Yona not so subtlety, elbows General Hak into the side. He grumbles an apology. I nod in acceptance before raising my unanswered question into the air once again.

 

"So..Where are we going?" We all start to walk again, but I turn backwards to face Princess Yona and talk with her. Somewhere in the background to which we were both unaware of, General Hak and Shin were having a stare contest.

 

Smiling at me, Princess Yona finally answers my question. "We are trying to find a priest that should live around this area. We need answers on how to accomplish my goals in the end. We visited Hak's old home and were told to go find the priest. Hopefully we can find him soon!" 

 

I stare at Princess Yona. Something seems a little odd. Looking at her smiles breaks my heart for some reason. There is so much sadness behind her smiles. I...I want to fix that. I don't know why, but I want to help her accomplish anything she wants. 

 

A pain occurs in the back of my head all of the sudden and I wince. Princess Yona didn't seem to notice, but just to be safe, I move to be right next to her. Looking the other way, I rub where my head hurts before I hear a deep female voice. My whole body starts to have searing pain. I didn't notice that I had stopped walking and collapsed onto the ground. Breathing heavily, I try to comprehend the shit that this voice is saying.

 

It's talking about how I should serve King Hiryuu and the dragons with all my heart and soul. T feels like my body is on fire. I quickly accept the order and the pain all goes away. My body shivers from the fading pain and I pant. Something wet is nudged against my face and I welcome it. I may like heat, but that was too fucking hot.

 

Struggling to stand up, I use Shin and my spear as a balancer. Princess Yona is immediately by my side and helps me stand. I can't help, but feel a sense of graditude towards her. 

 

Finally able to walk, I huff and glance at Princess Yona and General Hak. They both have concern in their eyes.

 

"O-Oi, you alright there firefly?" General Hak stuttered?! The world is coming to its end!!!

 

Looking at him in shock at the stutter, it took a while to comprehend on what he said.

 

Growling I looked at him a little peeved. "Firefly?! Don't call me that!" General Hak smirks and begins to taunt me.

 

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it Firefly? Huh??" He taunts in a mocking voice. Princess Yona and Shin looks back and forth between us while we banter before they both decided enough was enough. Princess Yona going behind General asshole and Shin going behind me, they both start to pull on our cloths, catching our attention. I follow Shin as he starts to back up...I don't want my pants to be ripped. The asshole follows Princess Yona.

 

Letting go of General Hak, Princess Yona comes in the middle of us, imaginary flowers surrounding her. I wonder how she does that. A sickly sweet smile forms on her face, that leaves me feeling slightly terrified. I think General Hak is in the same situation. 

 

"Now~ If we travel together, we all have to behave~! If you continue to fight, we are going to have a serious problem!~ now either get along, or we are going to have some problems~<3" Princess Yona turns back to her own self while me and General Hak both make up very quickly. I could tell that we are still going to banter, but I quickly gained some newfound respect for this guy. I could tell he has seen this side of Princess Yona many times before, and I realize that this time isn't going to be the last.


	4. The Cliff

  It's been a few days since I had met Princess Yona and General Hak. We all have gotten a little bit more comfortable with each other, but something is still bothering me. Princess Yona is...sad...and I have no idea why. I hadn't heard any news besides the two running away from the castle. I don't know why or anything like that. Princess Yona is trying to remain happy, but I can see right through those fake smiles of hers. 

 

Every once and a while, she'll blank out and stare into outer space until one of us usually knocks her out of that state. It's...sorta scaring me. I'm so concerned, but I don't know how to help her. God, maybe it's the blood of the Phoenix making me act this way, I don't know. It's driving me insane. I'm so worried for her well being and it scares me. I honestly never felt this way before. I think I am getting too attached to be honest.

 

Anyways, we are all currently walking along the edge of a cliff, which doesn't seem safe to me, be General Hak says we'll be fine. I was cut off from being lost in thought by feeling wild vibrations in the ground. I tense up just as General Hak gently pushes Princess Yona and holds her against the wall of the cliff.

 

General Hak mumbles to himself about wha is coming. He believes it to be many soldiers, which I do not doubt a second. This is the Thunderbeast. I will not underestimate this guy ever in any battle. Tensed, General Hak leads us to a bunch of bushes. I curse realizing that I may be useless in this situation. I decide to protect Princess Yona.

 

To help out General Hak, Shin volunteers to fight off the soldiers. I trust to take care of General Hak. Soldiers rush in and they are all lead by this once guy who personally looks like a douche to me. Princess Yona is shaking a little, so I put my fears aside and I comfort Princess Yona.

 

We both watch the battle, until I decide enough is enough. General Hak gets cornered when he falls weak cause he got hit by a poisoned arrow. Grabbing my spear, I quickly tell Princess Yona to stay safe before rushing out to help General Hak and Shin. Shin gets cornered to the edge or the cliff, farther than General Hak is. 

 

My heart starts to race with adrenaline as I slice down man after man. Trying to get closer to General Hak and Shin. Finally reaching them, I catch Shin from almost falling. Sighing in relief, I turn to face the men who are cornering us....I cant believe I was stupid enough to rush in here without a goddamn plan...GODDAMMIT ME!! THINK NEXT TIME, WILL YA?! 

 

We all get backed up towards the edge of the cliff. I am starting to get nervous now, but I'm not showing it. My heart drops when I see Princess Yona run out of her cover. Resisting the urge to yell out her name, I continue fight man after man. I keep a close eye on Princess Yona before she is grabbed by the hair by the commanding man. Growling, my overprotective spirit overcoming any other instinct, I try to make my way over to her. 

 

Being oblivious, I get wounded by many nicks of the swords getting slashed at me. I get pushed back over to the edge of the cliff and right once when I see Princess Yona cut her beautiful red hair and make her way towards us to save General Hak, me and Shin take our fall.

 

"HOTARU, SHIN!!!!" Princess Yona's screams fall on death's ears as I hug Shin to my chest and make my back face towards the ground, so that I would take the brunt of the fall. I hear Princess Yona scream, and I could only hope that she is alright along with General Hak.

 

Falling into a sea of trees, I get hit with branches left and right. I can feel one of my ribs crack as I hit a branch with Shin's weight on me. I soon can only see a mix of blurry blobs when I hit the ground, ringing vibrating in my ear. It's the only thing I can hear. I feel a heavy weight on my chest and it is hard to breathe. Pins and needles are what I feel throughout my entire body. I want to move to get rid of the feeling, but I seem to have lost all of my energy. I can't feel anything anymore. Succumbing to my fading vision, my whole body becomes numb as I fade into the peacefulness of the darkness.

 

Third POV

 

A whistling tune can be heard throughout the area. A boy tossing an apple into the air only to catch it, in the beat of the tune. He walks through the forest only to stop when he comes across some people.

 

"Well I guess a few people died today. Well, lets get them cleaned up" the boy mutters quietly to himself. Carrying each person one by one to the hut where he is staying at, starting with the ones who are in the worst condition. He pondered why there was a 'dog' among them, but only for a minute or so. He also gathered two spears that were nearby. He didn't want to admit that he had a little trouble with carrying the weight of both spears.

 

Treating and dressing the wounds in each person (and 'dog'), the boy wipes sweat that brewed on his forehead away, while sighing.

 

"How troublesome..."


	5. The Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that each chapter it like 1,000 words. Sorry for the short chapters I guess!

Forcing my eyes open was harder than I thought. Waves of pain flooded my body and I groaned. What the hell happened?! As I stared at the ceiling, all of the previous events flooded my mind with a tsunami of memories. It started to cause me a headache

 

Trying to sit up, I struggle a bit before a slouch forward. Recalling everything that happened made me get hit with a wave of panic. Panic and pain do not mix very well. I slowly look around the small room I am in, taking in my surroundings. Where was I? And where was Princess Yona, The Thunderbeast, and Shin?! Oh god, not good. They didn't die from the fall, did they??

 

My head was so jumbled up with thoughts that I didn't notice the approach of soft footsteps. 

 

"Hotaru!!" I quickly look up, startled to find Princess Yona. My eyes take in her new appearance. She is dressed in bandages and her hair is short....It suits her. Giving her a soft smile, I reach my arms out for a hug. She seemed to get the message because she immediately took the hug. She may have squeezed a little too hard though.

 

Letting a wince escape into my face, I coax Princess Yona to be a little bit more gentle. She eventually lets go even though her eyes are shining with unshed tears. I start to panic once more. Oh no...what the fuck did I do?!

 

"P-Princess Yona, n-no need to cry! I-I'm sorry for what I did! Even though I do not know what I did!" I panic, rushing through my words trying to apologize for whatever I did. Man.. all this Phoenix blood inside of me is turning me into a mess. I guess, I grew attached to the Princess on my own though. 

 

Holding my hands and giving me a genuine smile, she giggled. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just worried!" 

 

Princess Yona smiled! A true smile! Oh my Kami, I feel like my insides are going to explode from happiness....or maybe it's was because I fell off of that damn cliff. 

 

Returning more to my serious mindset, I give Princess Yona a concerned look. 

 

Gabbing tightly onto her hands, I start the questioning. "You are alright though, right? If you aren't, you shouldn't be up! On another note, where are the boys? Are the alright?"

 

Princess Yona sighed before giving me another smile. "Yes, the boys are alright. You seemed to take on the most damage due to having Shin with you. Shin is heavier than you would think. And yes Hotaru, I am alright. The boys are already awake as well. We are at the priest's house. There was a boy who saved us. His name is Yun. Please be nice to him and give him a thanks. He doesn't seem to like me very much, but that is alright."

 

Sighing, I accept that answer before letting go of her hands. I stretch as far as I could, trying to loosen up my stiff muscles. It seemed to work because many pops resounded throughout my body. Even though the noise made Princess Yona yelp, it felt great. 

 

Getting up with the help of Princess Yona, I get led over to where everyone is. Shin gets up as fast as he could and runs to my side. I rub his stomach. He deserves it! 

 

Hearing a gasp I look up to find a man in front of me. He was a blonde with his fringe covering his  eyes. It must be hard to see...though I can't say a thing cause my fringe is always covering one of my eyes. 

 

The blonde grasped my hand and smiled brightly, that I couldn't help but smile back. I nod to greet him as I have a feeling that this is the priest. If he could, he smiled even brighter.

 

"Hello little Phoenix! I am Ik-Su! It's very nice to finally meet you!" He exclaims in a soft voice.

 

"I am Hotaru. Nice to meet you as well~!" I couldn't help but be excited. This guy's emotions are contagious. Wait...did he said Phoenix? I stared at him as I took the time to comprehend his words. How did know I was the Phoenix? I look around at the others only to see that they have noticed too. 

 

Princess Yona sets down her bowl and runs to me, capturing me in a hug. I'm to surprised to respond. What is going on? 

 

"When I heard that we needed to find the Phoenix to find the four dragons, I was wondering on how to meet you! I'm so glad that you are here! Maybe that's why I felt that connection towards you!" Princess Yona expressed her feelings clearly that I couldn't help what happened next.

 

I knelt down in front of Princess Yona. Putting a hand on my chest and bowing my head, I revealed who I was.

 

"Princess Yona, I, Hotaru Etsu who is the reincarnation oh the Phoenix -loyal servant to the four dragons and Hiryuu, I pledge to always serve and stay by your side. If not as a servant, but as a friend." I raise my head and smile at the Princess. She brought me up from my kneeling position and gave me another hug. She whispered into my ear, "as a friend!". 

 

Letting go of each other, we both made a stronger connection to each other. It made me feel like I had a sister that I always wanted. I loved every moment of it.

 

Going back to what we were doing, I met the boy who saved our lives. Yun.

 

As a day passed, I grew close to Yun. Just as Princess Yona seemed like a sister to me, Yun was a younger brother. I'm-Su is making Yun go with us on our journey. Princess Yona had explained to me that since I had been unconscious for a day, she got to talk to Ik-Su. The gentle but clumsy priest told Princess Yona of the legend that night and what she needed to do. 

 

What she needed to do to gain back her peaceful life at the castle.

 

She needs to find the dragons and Phoenix.

 

She has found one, but she still needs to find four more.

 

Yun, General Hak, me, and Shin are all willing to help her!


	6. Fog and the big wolf

The next morning, all of us decide to leave. Everyone is packed up besides Yun. I feel a little guilty taking Yun away from Ik-Su, but I can't do anything about it. Ik-Su wants Yun to go.

 

We are all waiting by the front door of the little house, watching Ik-Su and Yun hug out a good bye. It will probably be a while before we all see Ik-Su again, so after Yun is hugging, I run up to give him a brief hug. He is surprised, but I let go and walk back over to everyone before he has a chance to respond. 

 

Yun joins the little group and we set off in our journey.

 

I am coming to realize that walking is probably the most easiest part. The hardest would be trying to find the dragons. I know that I can feel a pull towards them, and I could lead Princess Yona and the group, but I do not really want to see the dragons. That will be the moment that I will be treated as the servant. 

 

Needing to suit their every needs to survive on this journey will be hard. No doubt they will command me to be the one to hunt for the food. They all probably live in wealthy villages and live in a high status.

 

I'm not saying that they are going to be douchebags...I'm just preparing myself just in case that they are douche bags.

 

Cringing when I twist my ankle on a root that was sticking out, I notice that Yun, Princess Yona, and General Hak are having a little bit of trouble with their direction. I have a feeling that even though Princess Yona is the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, she doesn't feel pulls towards the dragons. She will feel strong connections to confirm her belief that whoever we meet on this journey would in fact be the four dragons. 

 

I am startled out my thoughts when I feel a nudge on the back of my thigh. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Shin. He must of realized that I slightly twisted my ankle. I know, I may seem a little weak because twisting my ankle hurt, but it truly does hurt! I'm not being a baby!

 

Shin nudges his way in between my legs and forces me to get on his back. I eventually do give in and I climb onto his back like a horse. Shin may not be as big as a horse, but he is a large wolf and is very strong. He came to be like this cause we both trained our asses off to be able to survive on our own in the world. It seemed to work cause I am stronger than I would have ever thought.

 

Sighing, I lean and rest my head against Shin's scruff of fur on his neck. I kinda wish I could talk to him, but we both gave that up once when the group joined us. We only talk when everyone is asleep with no sin of waking up till morning. I know I am the Phoenix, but I don't want them to know of my original clan and why it got destroyed. I'm not sure, but my parents kept making me believe that the clan was well known throughout the land. I didn't really believe it though.

 

 We end up setting down camp and Yun is making the food. I am so excited to try it! His steamed buns that he made back with Is-Su were amazing! I am waiting patiently by the tree and Shin leans against me. Correction- the heavy wolf lays on top of me again and falls asleep on my legs, so that I can't get up and get my food. I struggle to get my legs out, but I don't really want to wake him up. He looks so adorable when he sleeps, and I don't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere with my yelling. 

 

Princess Yona and General Hak were sitting close to one another staring at the fire while chatting quietly with each other. I think Yun is about to call dinner though as he stands up with his hands on his hips and nods. He swiftly gets out the wooden bowls we have and start serving the soup.

 

"Food!" Yun informs everybody. I'm a little away from camp, so they can't really see me, but I can see them. But they can hear me. The only problem is that I don't want to wake up the big wolf. He has been having trouble sleeping the past few days, and he gets cranky when tired. So, I sit and wait for someone to come and help me. Good thing Shin is a really heavy sleeper.

 

I look around for something that can assist me before finding a large stick. I stretch to reach it before throwing the stick in the general direction where everyone is sitting. I hear a loud thunk and some swift shuffling before I am met with the eye contact of General Hak.

 

"What? What do you need??" General Hak questions as he looks at me a little confused. I gestured towards the big fluff ball on top of me and gave a pleading glare towards the man.

 

"A little help here please would be wonderful, Thunderbeast!" General Hak shifts in his own two feet for a second before shuffling back to camp. He left. Goddammit General Hak! Help me!

 

Just before I give up hope, I hear movement  in front of me. General Hal came back! He shuffles over to me and crouches down before offering a bowl full of soup. He places it in my hands before leaving without a word.

 

This isn't what I meant by saying help. Shin is kinda heavy and is cutting off circulation in my legs. I am greatful that he got me food though. Quickly stuffing myself full with the food, I set down the bowl before calculating my situation. I need to get out before I loose feeling in my legs.

 

Sighing, I just decided to go for the most easiest way. Waking up Shin. Taking in a deep breath, I shove Shin as hard as I could. He grunts and readjusts himself before dozing back off. The nerve he has! Frustrated, I try again. This time he growls at me, but does not move. I didn't want to resort to my final plan. It looks like I am going to have to though.

 

Leaning down to his ear, I lift it up to get a better result. Once again taking a deep breath, I prepare myself as the best as I can to run once when he gets off of me. Counting to three, I scream into his ear, ignoring the yelps coming back from camp (probably from Princess Yona and Yun)

 

Shin jumps off of me and tries to cover his ears to his best ability. While he is distracted, I get up and run and fast as I can into the forest to get away from the raging wolf that is about to attack me. 

 

I don't know how long I ran for, but I end up coming across an area in the forest with a lot of fog. Instead of coming back where I came from, I decide to explore. It shouldn't hurt anyone. Walking deeper in the fog, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

 

Just as I acknowledged that feeling I sense something behind me coming in fast. Reacting too late, I am overcome with a sense of pain. Ringing is heard once again in my ears. I am aware that my body just collapsed to the ground and that I get pick up and thrown over the shoulder of somebody. What is with me and almost dying recently? With that thought in mind, I drift off.

 

Third POV

 

No one back at camp was aware that Hotaru was gone. Hak explained the situation he saw with Hotaru trapped underneath Shin. They decided just to leave the duo be with their nonsense. The problem was, Hotaru is gone and Shin dozed back off, thinking Hotaru went back to camp. 

They are in for a bit of a surprise when they wake up in the morning.


	7. So yeah

This is basically a chapter for me to tell you guys stuff. 

I have many things already technically pre written, but that was before the whole concept of the book was changed into what is now known as firefly.

If you guys like it and ask for it, I will continue to update and edit this book. If not, there is no point in me doing all of the work for those who will not read it and do not want it. Updates may be infrequent, but still. 

I will continue to update the book if I get a good response. Criticism is appreciated in case you may want me to change something about the way I write. 

I do not have a beta reader, so if that is something that you may be interested in, you can pm me. Maybe you can help my creative juices flow and help me out with the next chapter. That would be greatly appreciated to be completely honest. 

I will most likely delete this note later on if I decide to continue this book!

Thank you for reading this far and let me know down in the comments if I should continue on with this!

If you have any questions, feel free to write it in the comments or message me your concerns! Love y’all!


End file.
